This invention relates to a new and improved rolling toy for children and, specifically, pertains to providing amusement and exercise for a child through a safe and simply constructed hemispherical rolling toy.
Recreational toys pertaining to a rolling or rocking motion are known in the prior art. Although there are a number of rolling toys in a variety of designs and configurations devised for the purpose of providing entertainment and exercise for children, they have not become popular because of certain shortcomings in their design. For example, the issue of safety has not been addressed to the degree necessary to make these toys marketable. Some toys described in the prior art have no element in their design which acts as a deterrent to the rather high probability of the toy tipping over, possibly causing injury to a child. There is also prior art containing one or more handles or gripping bars which project from the body in such a manner as to possibly cause injury should a child meet such a protrusion with forceful contact. Still another example of prior art with a safety deficiency is one which is described as an annular-shaped device propelled by the occupant to rock and eventually roll completely over. This device does not provide any breaking means should the toy continue to roll and gather speed such as would occur on any downhill grade.
Another disadvantage of the prior art relates to the successful and smooth function of the rolling toy. For example, some such toys require at least two children for the operation of the toy. The successful attainment of a continuing rolling motion in this type of toy is highly dependent upon the weight variations of the two or more children. If the children's weights vary more than a few pounds, the rolling/rocking motion cannot be fluid and there is, again, a high probability of the toy tipping over.
Another disadvantage of some of the prior art pertaining to the successful and smooth function of the rolling toy is the shape of these devices. Various prior art describes a frustroconical or elliptical shape with a flattened bottom or rounded pivot point bottom. These toys are meant to be used by one child at a time, however, the overall shape and configuration of these devices do not facilitate as fluid a rolling motion as could be attained with an improved design.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art relates to the high cost of manufacture of these devices which is due to the complexity of their designs and configurations. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a simpler construction which would achieve a better rolling action, safer utilization of the toy by children, and a lower cost of fabrication for the successful manufacture and marketing of such a toy.
By way of example, the following is a list of prior art disclosing a number of devices providing amusement and exercise for a child through a rolling or rocking device:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,662 to Kreaman-Stern discloses a hemispherical rocking toy with an annular seating surface divided into four equal areas, each for the receipt of a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,579 to Fisher discloses a rock and roll recreational toy with an annular body and gripping bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,235 to Risberg discloses an entertainment and exercise device having an elliptical configuration with a rounded bottom pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,321 to Gehrke discloses a balancing and exercising device comprised of an oval-shaped bowl with an oval, flattened bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,165 to Klekamp discloses a frustroconical exercising device comprised of a saucer-shaped body with straps to secure the user thereon.